The Dress
by Shippygirl
Summary: One of the first stories I wrote in response to a challenge. AT'P romance.


The Dress 

Rating: PG-13  
Codes: Archer/T'Pol mush/romance. Alternate Future.  
Disclaimer: The Star Trek® universe is owned by Paramount Pictures.  
Constructive Feedback welcome. Mean-spirited feedback will be ignored.

A/N: This story is one of my first, written back in March of 2004. Mush warning. A big thank you to Mana for the beta. Any errors are my own. Special thank you to the guys and gals at the Logical Choice. Their encouragement and love of A/T'P helped to start my fanfic writing.

Several years in the future…

Archer slowly let the breath he had been holding out as he realized his body rematerialized safely on the planet. Despite the many transports he'd endured over the past few years, he felt more secure flying in a shuttlepod.

He looked over to T'Pol who as usual was unaffected by the transporter. Archer took in his surroundings. They had arrived in a long hall. Rich colorful tapestries hung from the rafters, flowing down the walls nearly touching the floor. Portraits of leaders and paintings of battles filled the spaces between them showing the Neeran's pride in their heritage.

A figure coming through the wooden doors at the end of the hall caught Archer's attention.

"Welcome to our planet Captain Archer and Commander T'Pol," said the gray skinned woman.

"Ambassador Credan. It is a pleasure to see you again," Archer said shaking the ambassador's hand.

"Greetings Ambassador Credan," T'Pol said keeping her hands folded behind her back.

Credan looked at the pair waiting for them to say something. When they didn't, she asked, "Are your attendants going to bring down your attire for tonight's festivities?" She pointed to the two officers standing behind Archer and T'Pol.

Archer's eyebrows knitted in confusion, "Attendants? Oh, you mean my security officers." He composed himself quickly. "I'm sorry Ambassador. We weren't aware that any special attire was required."

"I am the one who should ask forgiveness. I did not tell you the traditions that must be upheld in the royal court. As my guests in the court, I must see to all of your needs. I have formal attire set aside for circumstances such as this. Follow me, I'll show you to quarters and attend to you."

Credan turned and walked through the heavy wooden doors. As they passed by various art works, she commented on them with pride, making sure no opportunity to glorify her ancestors was wasted. Just as Archer thought he never wanted to hear another tale of a war or conquest, they reached their destination.

"Captain Archer please use this room. My Anegi will arrive shortly to help you. Commander T'Pol please accompany me. Your security officers can wait here."

Archer and T'Pol glanced at each other, silently asking if the other was comfortable with the situation. They answer was simple. Enterprise's mission was to open a dialog with these people. They each would do whatever they could to make this first contact a success. Archer gave T'Pol a reassuring smile.

"Thank you for your kindness ambassador," he said before opening the ornately carved door and heading into the room.

Credan escorted T'Pol into a large room with various seating areas and a screen to change behind.

Credan hurried over to a wall that was dominated by sliding doors. "It has been a long time since I've had the honor of dressing an off-worlder." Pulling open several sets of doors, she said, "I will find something for you that will make the Regent herself envious."

T'Pol raised her eyebrow high on her forehead as the ambassador opened even more doors.

Next door, Archer wasn't faring much better. An Anegi, as far as he could tell, was a butler or servant. This one took pride in showing Archer one suit after another. The tall man thanked Archer for the honor he bestowed on Credan's clan by letting her dress them for court. Archer was relieved that the clothing mix-up turned out in their favor.

After fitting him and showing him to a side room to refresh, the Anegi told him to wait out in the corridor. Archer walked out of the room finding Ensigns Kowalski and Garibaldi alert and standing at opposite ends of the hall. They snapped to attention as soon as they spotted him.

"At ease ensigns."

Archer leaned against a window and let his mind wander. Every first contact with a new world was exciting to him. Thinking about how many unique cultures and ways of life he had encountered over the years boggled his mind. After the Xindi mission, Enterprise resumed its mission to explore space and make contact with new civilizations. Most of his original crew continued to serve with him despite several newer ships being commissioned in Earth's fleet. Archer was happy to have them. Glancing at the door of the room T'Pol was inside, he thought, 'I'm happy to have T'Pol still here beside me'.

Archer quickly repressed that thought. He and T'Pol had provided comfort to each other in the aftermath of the Expanse, and his friendship with her had grown stronger ever since. He now felt closer to her than anyone else, even Trip. T'Pol shared Vulcan customs and opened up to him during their frequent visits to each other's quarters. He told her stories of his life before Enterprise, and answered her occasional curious questions about humanity.

Archer noticed he'd been pacing. He looked up at the security guards and saw they had a worried expression on their faces. His nervousness might be rubbing off on them. Heading over to a nearby window, he looked out on the gardens surrounding the palace. Like everything inside the palace, the gardens appeared to be carefully planned to complete the image of wealth and power.

Archer heard the noise of a door opening behind him.

"Captain we are ready to attend the Regents reception. Please wait here while I find my Anegi."

Archer didn't notice the ambassador leave. When he turned away from the window, the sight before him hit, freezing him in place. Before him stood T'Pol in a strapless black dress that hung low on her chest accentuating it The dress flowed down to hug her hips and float over her legs. Her bare shoulders and arms stood out against the silky black fabric. Her hair was held back away from the delicate points of her ears. Jewelry sparkled from her ears and wrists. A long, ornate necklace plunged down low leading his eyes to places he shouldn't be looking at and his mind to feelings he didn't know he still had.

"Captain, is there a problem?" T'Pol said with concern.

Archer swallowed. "No. You look… I mean that dress is flattering on you."

He internally winced. He wanted to hit himself for turning into a bumbling idiot in front of her and two members of their crew.

T'Pol noticed Archer's reaction with curiosity. Throughout the years she'd known him, he had never looked at her that way or acted this nervous around her. She wondered if it was an involuntary reaction or if there was something more behind it.

"Thank you captain." she replied, searching his eyes.

Ambassador Credan came back to the hall interrupting the intense moment between T'Pol and Archer.

Her black eyes echoed her smile as she announced, "The Regent and the princess will see us now."

Credan escorted them into a large chamber full of royal guests. The security officers were uneasy about having to stay outside. Archer assured him they wouldn't be too far away.

The evening passed by fast introductions and formalities lead to a communal meal. The Neerans, particularly the princess who Archer thought couldn't be over 7 years old, asked questions about Earth, Vulcan, and their mission.

Archer sat by T'Pol during the meal. Even with the distraction of the questions, he found his eyes wandering over to T'Pol. He would watch her lips as she talked, and her face as subtle emotions flitted over it. He looked at her and didn't see her as his first officer or friend. Instead, he saw the woman he fell in love with years ago. The woman he still loved.

T'Pol noticed Archer glancing at her occasionally. She studied him out of her peripheral vision. He engaged the Neerans in conversation more than he usually did during diplomatic visits. He fidgeted with the sleeves of his black jacket several times. T'Pol noticed sweat forming near his hairline. She had a hypothesis about his strange reaction to her; however, this was not the time or place to test it.

The meal wound down. Anegis cleared the table as the group gathered back on the other side of the chamber. The chairs in the area had been rearranged toward the edges of the room. Several people dressed in rich colors robes sat behind instruments in one corner. Archer got a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Credan hurried them over to sit beside her. She leaned into Archer, "The princess will now commence the dancing."

Archer watched as the princess came up to him. She looked up at him with big black eyes peaking out under curly white hair. "I request the honor of this dance."

He didn't know what to do other than accept. "I would be honored to dance with you."

She took his hand and led him out onto the floor. The princess' head barely reached his waist. Her arms somehow managed to reach far enough to hold his. When they stopped in the center of the floor, low melodic music started to play. The princess began to lead him in a dance across the floor. She managed to compensate for his awkwardness with ease. He thought she must have performed this duty many times before.

As they danced, other couples from the crowd joined them on the floor. Colorful gowns and suits gradually surrounded them. When the song stopped, the princess led him through the crowd back to his seat.

T'Pol was waiting there. He noticed her watching him come over to her. Her expression would look blank to anyone who didn't know her. But to him, she looked lonely. Maybe her expression was what made him do what he did next. He didn't know.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he said holding out his hand to her.

T'Pol thought about what she had observed throughout the night. Logically, dancing with him would be a good chance to find some answers. "Yes."

She took his hand and let him take her out onto the dance floor. T'Pol moved into his arms. They both slipped easily into the rhythm of the dance. Archer could not take his eyes of her. He watched the way the light from the chandeliers caught her eyes and made them sparkle. Having her in his arms felt natural.

T'Pol felt Archer's eyes on her and looked up into them. She found herself caught in his gaze. After several moments, she broke contact.

He felt her tense up under his hands. "I'm sorry. I made you uncomfortable. Do you want to go sit back down?"

T'Pol replied, "No, it is not necessary."

All the reasons he shouldn't be feeling this way flooded into Archer's mind. Throughout their friendship, T'Pol had never once given him an indication she wanted more than friendship. Her friendship was the most important thing in his life. He would not risk loosing T'Pol because of these feelings.

Archer continued to take them across the floor. He was becoming more embarrassed by his behavior by the second.

T'Pol sensed the shift in his behavior and knew he was upset. His eyes were focused on a point somewhere above her head. She did not know how to reassure him. Before she could think of something to say, the song ended. Archer quickly guided her back to her seat.

Ambassador Credan joined them, and Archer started a conversation with her about Neeran royalty. The ambassador began regaling them with more stories of victory and conquest. Fortunately, in the middle of the retelling of the Wars of Mengara, the Regent called for silence. A farewell ceremony was performed, and Credan escorted them back to the changing quarters.

Archer avoided eye contact with T'Pol. Even after they beamed back to the ship, he didn't look at her or talk to her. He headed straight for the comm., telling Lt. Sato he would be on the bridge in an hour.

The next few days were filled with silence between the captain and commander. T'Pol tried to reach him during off-hours, but he avoided her. He even began taking his meals in his quarters.

The fifth night, T'Pol sat alone in her quarters. She lit her meditation candle and began to catalog the emotions she felt. On Neera, she had been intrigued by Archer's change in behavior. She also found herself responding to that change. The look in his eyes was one she had not seen before, but it was one she wanted to see again.

These few days without his companionship off-duty made it clear how important he was to her. Her feelings for him had grown over the years. She could talk with him about things she would not share with anyone else. She delved deeper within herself. Her true feelings came to the surface. He complemented her. He completed her.

T'Pol leaned forward and blew out the meditation candle. It was illogical to deny the connection between her and Archer. She needed him. Did he need her? She changed out of her robes and into a pair of loose pants and shirt. She left her quarters determined to find out.

Archer settled in for another night alone. He picked a random book up off his shelf, and collapsed back on his bed. These past few days he'd felt miserable. He couldn't believe that the sight of T'Pol in a dress had made him act like a love-sick teenager. Her reaction during their dance told him he had made her uncomfortable. Hopefully his mistake hadn't ruined their friendship. If he could get these feelings under control, maybe things could go back to the way they were.

The chime to his door interrupted his journey through Middle Earth. He laid his book down the side table and answered the door. The door opened revealing the last person he expected to see.

"T'Pol."

"Jonathan, may I come in?"

He stepped aside, waiting for her to sit down on his couch as she usually did. She stood before him instead.

"I think we need to talk about what happened on Neera," she said in a low, steady voice.

"Yes, I believe we do, "he continued before she could reply. "I'm sorry if my behavior made you uncomfortable."

"You did not cause me any discomfort."

Archer looked at her confused. If she hadn't come here for an apology, what was she here for?

She stepped closer to him, "Jonathan would you like our relationship to evolve?"

He couldn't lie to her. "Yes. But do you want it to?"

"It is the only logical course of action."

"What's next on this course?"

She closed the distance between them, pressing her lips softly against his. He responded deepening the kiss.


End file.
